


A Thousand Years

by coco_spence



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco_spence/pseuds/coco_spence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake decided to sleep because of a very human feeling: loneliness. Hopefully in the distant future he would find what he always wanted, a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Thousand Years  
Pairing: Drake/Hannibal King  
Rating: PG13-NC17  
Summary: Drake decided to sleep because of a very human feeling: loneliness. Hopefully in the distant future he would find what he always wanted, a mate.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters unfortunately. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fanfiction is for nothing but pleasure.

  
Chapter One

  
Contrary to popular belief, Drake did not decide to sleep because of boredom. He wasn’t bored of the bloodshed that followed him across the world. He and his inner demon reveled in the power and fear he invoked in his children. He had plenty of willing human and vampires of either gender entering his bed. Drake decided to sleep because of one simple reason.

  
Drake was lonely.

  
Throughout all his travels and conquests he could never find an ideal mate. He found those who were worthy of immortality but not worthy of standing beside him for all of eternity. All of his children feared him too much to ever be considered worthy by him or his demon. Drake didn’t want or need a simpering mate by his side.

  
Drake wanted and needed an equal for his mate. He desired someone who wasn’t afraid of fighting him. A strong and willful mate who wouldn’t bow down to him without a struggle is what he wanted. Physical appearance while important was not the most important trait to him. A strong and unbreakable spirit is what Drake and his inner demon desired but could not find.

  
So on warm day in what would be known as Syria in the future, Drake went into his chosen tomb and went to sleep. Drake slept with the hope that in the distant future that he would be able to find the one that would complete his soul. He had all the time in the world, all he needed to do was be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake decided to sleep because of a very human feeling: loneliness. Hopefully in the distant future he would find what he always wanted, a mate.

A Thousand Years

Pairing: Drake/Hannibal King

Rating: PG13-NC17

Summary: Drake decided to sleep because of a very human feeling: loneliness. Hopefully in the distant future he would find what he always wanted, a mate.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters unfortunately. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fanfiction is for nothing but pleasure.

Chapter 2

            For as long as he can remember, Hannibal King has always had strange dreams of an ancient battlefield. On one side stood a human army led by some unknown king and on the other side was a vampire army standing in the daylight with a red skinned demon at its head. For years, Hannibal watched from the sidelines as the vampires slaughter every human in their path. As the battle was coming to an end with the violent death of the human king at the hands of the demon something happened that has never happened before. The dream always ended with Hannibal jerking awake with the sound of the demons howl of victory reverberating through his head but tonight he found himself staring into a pair of hypnotic hazel eyes.

            Hannibal awoke with a startled cry and sat up in a panic. Panting, he looked around his small room for any intruders. Confirming that he was alone, he ran his hands through his hair and took long deep breaths. Slowly, Hannibal calmed his racing heart and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Falling back down to his pillows, he whispered to the empty room, “What the fuck was that?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Six figures clad head to toe in black made their way from a helicopter into a weathered ziggurat tomb. Upon entering the tomb, the figures found a secret passage leading down into a small room below the entry way. When they entered the pitch black room is when they dared to remove the cloth covering their heads.

            “Danica, are you sure that he is here?” a slim man asked in a pompous voice.

            “Yes Asher, I’m sure.” Danica hissed baring her fangs at her twin brother.

            “Then where is he, dear?” Asher hissed in return.

            “Hey, what is this chicken scratch on the wall?” a tall, overly muscled blonde man asked in confusion.

            Danica sighed; looking over at Asher’s handsome but stupid childe. “It’s cuneiform, Jarko.  This place is the Cradle of Civilization. He would be comfortable resting here.”

            “I still think that this place is a bust Danica.” Asher nonchalantly said, as he looked at the writing on the wall.

            Danica opened her mouth to begin yelling at her brother when an inhuman shriek cut her off. Spinning around, she saw one of their familiars being dragged down into the ground below them. Terror filled her veins as an armor encased demonic arm broke the surface soon followed by the rest of the demon’s body.

            Danica, Asher, and Jarko watched on in terror as the demon drained the life from the other two familiars with them. They watched as red flesh and demonic horns gave way to a handsome human form. Mesmerizing hazel eyes took in his surrounding, looking over three vampires he left alive.

            “Lord Drake.” Danica exclaimed stepping cautiously towards their creator.

            “Why have you awakened me?” Drake growled.

            Danica flinched at the harsh voice. Glancing towards Asher and Jarko, she saw them backing away from Drake, trying not to draw attention towards them. “The hunters have doing significant damage to our numbers over the years you’ve been asleep. We need your help to return to our former glory.”

            “Hunters are not my concern. If one of my children gets killed at the hands of a human than they did not deserve immortality.” Drake snarled disgusted by the simpering female before him.

            “The hunters have something new hunting us.” Danica hastily said, trying to gain her Lord’s interest.

            “What pray tell do they have hunting you?” Drake asked tilting his head to the side, his eyes flashing to golden amber.

            “A Daywalker, Blade.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Things have been quiet, too quiet in the vampire world for Hannibal’s liking. Sure there were still young vampires who thought they were invincible that were easy targets but the Talos clan has been unseen for awhile. Hannibal knew from experience that is was a bad sign to not have some glimpse of the psycho twins and their loyal pooch. He did not like it one bit.

            Hannibal looked over to his partner, Abigail whistler, who was driving them back to the base. Hannibal opened his mouth and started to say something but quickly closed his mouth. He wasn’t for sure of what exactly he wanted to say.

            “What is it King?” Abby asked, her eyes never leaving the road, “You’ve never had a problem talking before.”

            Hannibal chuckled at the comment, seeing the smirk on Abby’s face out of the corner of his eye. Licking his lips, he said “I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. It has been way to quiet in the world of bloodsuckers. There also has been no sign of the stooges lately either.”

            Abby sighed, looking at her paranoid partner out of the corner of her eye, “King, you are just being paranoid. I know you went through a lot at the Talos’ hands but there is nothing to worry about. We should only be truly worried when there is no activity at all. Besides, if they were up to something we would have heard something about it by now. You know they can’t keep a lid on any of their plans for long.”

            Sighing heavily, Hannibal looked out the car window. “I know Abby but I can’t shake this feeling. I don’t know when or what it is but something is about to happen.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Drake gazed out the window of his chambers at the Talos building, enthralled by the city of Esperanto before him. The world had changed greatly over the years and he was fascinated and disgusted with that change. The lights, buildings, cars, and everything else dealing with the advancement of civilization was extremely interesting. It was the fall of his people that disgusted him greatly. He and his children were once warriors and honorable. Hunters were few and far in his day because they simply weren’t needed. New vampires were courted and chosen carefully. Vampirism was a gift to be treasured.

            His people today were forced to hide in the shadows, no longer able to walk in the sun. The concept of familiars had changed as well. Familiars were humans who wore a vampire’s glyph as a sign of protection. Now they are nothing more than glorified slaves hoping to be either turned or to die. Vampires today were nothing more but sniveling children that believed themselves invincible.

            The hunters of today were more appealing to Drake especially the one called Blade. In this new world Drake could tell that a true warrior would be hard to find. He greatly anticipated his battle with the half-human and half-vampire. After the battle, that he was confident that he would win, Drake would have a lot of work ahead of him. He needed to firmly guide his people and regain their former glory.

            Yes, this new world would provide plenty of entertainment. Drake could feel it in the air, the electric charge slowly coming to a head when he and Blade would collide. He could also feel something else in the air. He couldn’t tell what it was but it lit his blood fire and continued to burn like a slowly burning candle. Maybe he would not just have an epic battle ahead of him but he may also have what he always desired as well.

            Drake grinned, fangs bared for the world to see, as he stepped back from the window. This new world would provide him everything he desired and more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake decided to sleep because of a very human feeling: loneliness. Hopefully in the distant future he would find what he always wanted, a mate.

A Thousand Years

Pairing: Drake/Hannibal King

Rating: PG13-NC17

Summary: Drake decided to sleep because of a very human feeling: loneliness. Hopefully in the distant future he would find what he always wanted, a mate.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters unfortunately. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fanfiction is for nothing but pleasure.

Chapter 3

            Drake once again found himself staring out the window from his bedroom, basking in the warmth of the sun. This simple action would end the lives of his children today, but it was quickly becoming a hobby of his since his awakening. The city looked different during the day. It was full of activity. Fragile humans going about their day peacefully, knowing that they were safe from most of the horrors of the world.

            Drake could feel his beast rumbling beneath his flesh; his strength was returning quickly. It would soon be time to make the first move in this game of chess he and Blade would be playing. During this game would be the perfect time for him to start looking for worthy humans or vampires to serve him. Only those who were worthy would be given the privilege of becoming a true vampire.

            Stepping back from the window he glanced over the seven bodies that littered the floor. He would have to get some of the Talos’ human guards to get rid of them. The humans the twins kept throwing at him were highly annoying and all around a pitiful attempt of entertaining him. It seemed like he would have to entertain himself until it was time to make his move.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Blade? Why do we need that over 200 pound bundle of joy?” King asked as he enthusiastically stuffed a poptart in his mouth.

             Whistler shook his head at the hyperactive ex-vampire. “My informants have been hearing some rumors of what the Talos clan has been up to and it doesn’t sound good.”

            Hannibal gazed over at Abby with an ‘I told you so’ look on his face. “So old man, what are tweedle dee, tweedle dum, and their pit bull up to?”

            “Dracula.” Whistler said ominously, taking in the reactions of the hunters around him. “The rumors say that the Talos twins found the original vampire out in the Syrian Desert.”

            “So, what you are saying is that we forced the vampires to go crying for Daddy to save them.” Hannibal quipped, a smug smile on his face.

            Abby deftly smacked the back of Hannibal’s head while glaring at him. “Now is not the time King.” She hissed before he gaze settled on her father. “Do we know for sure that they resurrected Dracula?”

            Whistler shook his head no as tossed an old book at Hedges. “That book is the only accurate account of Dracula’s life. I’ll leave you to make sense out of it Hedges. There may be no confirmed sighting of Dracula but it is better to be prepared. Now I’m gonna go make contact with Blade and get his stubborn ass back here.”

            Abby waited until her father was gone before snarling, “I’m going to go workout. Hedges get started on that damn book.”

            Hannibal watched Hedges stare fearfully at Abby’s retreating form. “Don’t worry about her Hedges. She’s just bitchy because Blade will always be the apple of Daddy’s eye.”

            Sommerfield chuckled at Hannibal’s remark. “And you wonder why people are always telling you to be quiet or smacking you upside the head.”

            Hannibal’s eyes widened as he blinked owlishly at Hedges and Sommerfield. “I don’t know what you are talking about Doc.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Whistler hobbled into the abandoned warehouse that Blade has made into a temporary base. He stopped abruptly as he felt a cool sharp blade pressing against his throat. “Is this how you greet me after all these years Blade?”

            Moving his sword swiftly from Whistler’s throat, Blade came out of the shadows. “What are you doing here old man? I thought you were playing babysitter to other human hunters.”

            Whistler sighed, not looking forward to the impending conversation. “They are actually a very capable bunch Blade. You better get use to the idea of working with them very soon.”

            Blade sneered at his father figure, “I don’t need their help Whistler. They would only slow me down.”

            “Blade,” Whistler implored, “listen to me before you start saying that.”

            Blade hissed before crossing his arms, “Fine old man. Start talking.”  
            Whistler took a deep breath; thanking whatever God out there that Blade wasn’t being too difficult. “I know over time that you could practically wipe out the Talos clan by yourself but if what I heard is true you will need all the help you can get in the upcoming future.”

            “Whistler what is the point of coming here if all you have to go on is rumors and hearsay?” Blade growled, getting irritated at his mentor.

            “Everyone else may think it’s not true but I know for sure that the rumors are true. Seeing you was the only confirmation I needed. It’s in the air around you Blade. You can feel something calling you; wanting you to bow down and obey some kind of higher being. Isn’t that right Blade?”

            Blade’s jaw clenched painfully at what his mentor was saying to him. “Yes. It’s like the thirst but much more manageable. It’s like a constant buzzing in the back of my head but I can easily ignore it.”

            “That call is Dracula’s call. Dracula’s DNA is in every vampire. The rumor was that the Talos twins woke him up. You feeling that call is the only proof we need.” Whistler said, slowly getting through to the stoic man. “You are the only one who can measure up to him Blade. The reason you need help is because even you can’t take on Dracula, the Talos clan, and their familiars all at once.”

            Blade was silent, staring at his mentor from behind his signature sunglasses. He sighed, after he finished contemplating what Whistler had said. “Fine, I’ll come but as soon as this Dracula business is over I’m out of there.”

            “Good.” Whistler nodded, “Now get your shit boy and let’s get back to base.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hannibal slowly and silently crept his way to stand behind an oblivious Hedges. With mischief glimmering in his eyes, he placed his mouth beside Hedges’ ear. Grinning, he loudly said, “So, what do you got so far Hedgy?” Jumping back swiftly to avoid flailing arms, Hannibal amused himself with the sight of a hyperventilating Hedges.

            “Fuck! Don’t do that man. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Hedges breathlessly choked out.

            “Come on Hedges. It wasn’t that scary.” Hannibal grinned, highly amused by the scandalized look on Hedges’ face. “If you are still scarred for your life tonight, I can come to your room and give you some much needed tender loving care.”

            “I prefer to be able to sleep tonight King. I don’t need you face giving me nightmares tonight.” Hedges snapped.

            “Hey!” Hannibal cried out, offended. “Plenty of men and women have complimented not only my features but my skills as well.”

            “Gross King, that is just disgusting.” Hedges said looking highly disturbed and sickly at the same time.

            “Fine, to each their own.” Hannibal said flippantly. “No, seriously though what did you find out so far Hedges? Is the book legit like the senile old man said or is it the first version of Twilight?”

            “You need help King, some serious help.” Hedges stated, “The book is actually legit. He is basically a full blooded version of Blade with some extra abilities and a lot more badass. He doesn’t have any of the known weaknesses that vampires have today. One of his abilities is that he can completely transform his body into another person, which is fucking awesome.”

            Hannibal watched as Hedges got a mystified look on his face. He waited a couple minutes for Hedges to continue but the wait was in vain. “Uh Hedges” Hannibal said as he snapped his fingers in front of Hedges face.

            “Get your fingers out of my face.” Hedges snapped, swatting at Hannibal’s retreating hand.

            “You can go back to your happy place after you finish telling me about what you have found out. Wait until I leave the room first though. I don’t want to know or see what you do when you return to your fangirl fantasies.” Hannibal said with a horrified look on his face.

            Hedges glared at the other man, muttering under his breath. “The book also hints at many other abilities but doesn’t out right say anything. So in reality no one really knows just exactly how powerful he really is. It mainly talks about his kingdom and the war he has fought. The book makes a point to state that he actually goes by the name Drake and that he can transform into some kind of ferocious demon.”

            Hannibal stiffened at the mention of the demon. He was thankful that Hedges didn’t catch his reaction to that. He didn’t know how he would of explained his reaction. “Hey, do they have a picture of his demon form in there?”

            Hedges looked at Hannibal dumbfounded by the serious look on the man’s face. He had never seen Hannibal like this before. “Yeah it does.” Hedges flipped through the book carefully, stopping about halfway in. “Here it is.”

            Hannibal stepped closer to Hedges desk to get a better look. Looking down at the picture before him, Hannibal felt his eyes widen slightly. The drawing wasn’t in color but he would recognize the features before him. The demon was the creature that has haunted his dreams since his childhood. He has been dreaming about Dracula, no he has been dreaming about Drake.


	4. Chapter 4

A Thousand Years

Pairing: Drake/Hannibal King

Rating: PG13-NC17

Summary: Drake decided to sleep because of a very human feeling: loneliness. Hopefully in the distant future he would find what he always wanted, a mate.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters unfortunately. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fanfiction is for nothing but pleasure.

Author’s Note: I’m sorry that it took me longer to update than normal. Work has been so hectic lately.

Chapter 4

            Whistler watched Blade enter the Nightstalkers’ hideout and was overcome suddenly with dread. He was not looking forward to introducing Blade to Hannibal. Whistler hurried after Blade, hoping to intervene in the imminent meeting. “Fuck, I should have called and had them tie King to a chair and gag him.” He muttered while trying to catch to up to Blade.

            Whistler luckily found Blade leaning against the conference table looking at a fidgeting Hedges. Sighing in relief, he made his way towards the metal table and sat down. “Hedges did you finish going through that book I gave you?”

            “Yeah Whistler, I did.” Hedges murmured looking at the imposing hunter.

            “Good. Go gather the rest of the group and get them in here” Whistler ordered, silently hoping in vain that Hannibal would keep his mouth shut for once.

            Blade watched silently as Whistler’s ragtag bunch of hunters enter the room. The babyface from before enter first followed by a blind woman. They weren’t hunters so they must be the brains of the operation but he had his reservations about the blind woman. The last two that enter are the ones that caught his attention.

             One was a girl with long wavy brown hair and was wearing some kind of workout clothes. The clothes allowed him to see that her body while still feminine had hard earned muscle beneath her flesh. She was easily the youngest in the room but she had an air of danger that emanated around her. She was a true hunter like her father Whistler.

            The last one to enter is the one that demanded Blade’s attention. The young man was about the same height as him. He had a slimmer but well muscled build compared to his own bulkier build. He would be considered highly attractive by both human and vampire standards. The fiery eyes were his most captivating feature but it was his scent that Blade’s attention the most. He smelt like a human but underneath that human scent was a hint of a vampire scent as well.

            “Blade, meet you team.” Whistler said from his seat, watching Blade closely. “Hedge is our computer expert and the one who does all the research and weapons building as well. The woman who entered after him is Doctor Sommerfield. She is an expert hematologist, geneticist, and chemist. The last two are the hunters of the group, my daughter Abigail and the other is Hannibal King.”

            “Are you sure he is even awake old man?” Hannibal questioned, unimpressed by the stoic man before them. “He hasn’t moved since we entered the room. People that can see perfectly only wear sunglasses inside a perfectly lit building for that reason you know.”

            “Whistler is this some kind of a joke?” Blade snarled, his opinion of these misfits plummeting down the drain. “They won’t survive against a clan as large as the Talos clan especially that mouthy two year old.”

            Hannibal sneered at Blade wanting to plant his fist in the uptight man’s face. “Listen Mr. Personality, I know the Talos clan better than anyone here and I understand vampires better you probably ever will.”

            “I highly doubt that boy.” Blade growled, baring his fangs at the idiot human.

            Hannibal ground his teeth together, itching to shoot this infuriating man. Abby curled her hand around his bicep in a silent warning that he decided to ignore. “When you spend five years of you fucking life as a **full** vampire and as Danica Talos fucktoy on top of being her party favor as well, you can’t help but learn a few things.”

            “ENOUGH!” Whistler yelled, looking between Hannibal and Blade. He was actually surprised at his ward’s reaction to Hannibal. That was the most emotion he had ever seen Blade show in all his life. “We all need to work together and take care of this Dracula business. Now Hedges tell us what you found out from that book.”

            Hedges nervously looked at the once again stoic Daywalker then at Hannibal who was vibrating with anger. He stayed silent for a few minutes waiting for the tension filled air to clear. He cautiously started to fill the team in on what he had told Hannibal earlier.

            “So you are basically saying that we are fucked Hedges.” Abby stated, her intense gaze never leaving Hedges face.

            “Yeah. There is no known way to kill Drake.” Hedges muttered, squirming under her intense gaze.

            “I may have a way to kill him.” Sommerfield said suddenly, garnering everyone’s attention. “I’ve been working on something called Daystar. It’s an airborne virus that would only target vampire DNA.”

            Hannibal looked at Sommerfield skeptically, wondering what the catch was. “That sounds great Doc but there has to be a catch. Am I right?”

            “Unfortunately yes, Hannibal. I don’t know what effect it would have on you Blade” Sommerfield informed. “Also in order for it to work I would need Drake’s DNA. His DNA is pure and can be found in every vampire around the world. Without that common link the virus won’t work.”

            Whistler sighed while getting up from the table slowly. “Well we got a lot of planning to do. Blade, Abby, and Hannibal should go pay Vance a visit while Hedges and I will try and get some weapons ready. Sommerfield you can get back to work on that virus and keep Zoe busy as well.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hannibal knew something wasn’t right the minute they entered Vance’s office. There were two bodies on the floor, blood flowing from their necks. He took a few cautious steps further into the office, looking for any more bodies. No sooner after he took those few precious steps away from Abby and Blade, Hannibal was whipped around with a muscular arm wrapping tightly around his neck. “Fuck.” He yelped in surprise as a warm breath caressed his ear.

            “So we finally meet Daywalker.”

            Hannibal shivered slightly as the deep rich timbre reached his eardrums. That voice was pure sex to his ears. Swallowing, he concentrated on Abby’s tense face and Blade’s stoic one waiting for them to make a move. He could only hope to be able to mostly ignore the siren like voice talking in his ear.

            “So it seems Drake.” Blade said seemingly unconcerned for Hannibal’s situation.

            Drake smirked at the warrior in front of him. “I’ve heard many things about you Daywalker. So far you live up to your reputation.”

            “What do you want? Surely you aren’t here to gossip like teenagers.” Blade sneered, ready for a battle.

            Drake’s powerful gaze never strayed from Blade’s figure, taking in his opponent. He was about to reply when he finally took notice of a mouth watering scent infiltrating his nostrils. Turning his head, keeping one eye on the hunters, he buried his nose in his captive’s neck and inhaled deeply.

            “Hey!” Hannibal manly squeaked, as he felt a nose jabbing into his neck. “Quit sniffing at me. Abby shoot him before he tries to lick me.”

            “Quiet King.” Blade hissed

            Drake tightened his arm around the now squirming human, King, before returning his full attention to Blade. “We have a magnificence battle in our future Blade. You are a warrior of honor, on that deserves my attention.”

            “Why should we wait?” Blade growled, hand reaching for his iconic sword.

            Drake’s free hand grabbed one of the silver stakes from Hannibal’s thigh holster, as he took one last deep inhale of King’s delectable scent. Bringing the stake towards Hannibal’s chest, he gently moved the sharp tip over King’s chest in a gentle caress. “Blade, the games have only just begun.” Drake stated, his fangs bared in a mock smile as he quickly stabbed King with the stake in the shoulder.

            Hannibal yelped in pain, as the stake penetrated his fragile skin and lodged itself in the muscle beneath the skin. He gritted his teeth as he was suddenly dropped to the floor and saw Blade chase after Drake.

            Abby rushed to her partner’s side, gently probing the stake sticking out of Hannibal. “King, I got to take the stake out okay.”

            “Oh fuck me.” Hannibal groaned as he felt the stake being pulled from his shoulder. Hannibal heard the hissing of a can and something being injected into his puncture wound before his world turned black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Drake watched Danica’s pacing form as she screeched at him with growing irritation. This woman was quickly becoming more of a headache than she was worth. He didn’t answer or listen to just anyone.

            “Blade wasn’t suppose to know that you are awake until we were ready!” Danica shrieked, eyes a light with uncontrollable fury. “Also, you have no right to touch Hannibal King ever again. He bears my mark and that means he is mine to punish.”

            Drake’s roar reverberated throughout the room as he felt his body shift into his demon form. He watched with great satisfaction as Danica and the rest of the vampires in the room start to whimper and quake with fear. “Learn your place woman. I am you king.”

            “But.” Danica stuttered, terrified by the beast in front of her.

            “Silence!” Drake demanded. “I do not answer to you. My plans for Blade do not revolve around your so called final solution. The hunter, Hannibal King, from now on belongs to me.”

            Danica looked at her King, anger slowly overcoming her fear. “My lord, King is mine and will always be mine. It is my mark he wears not yours and I will not give up my claim on him.”

            Snarling, Drake lashed out at Danica. His clawed fist striking her hard in the face, and he reveled in the sound of her jaw breaking from the impact. Pleasure filled Drake as Danica’s pain filled whimpers reached his sensitive ears. “No, he is no longer yours. I have plans for him and they don’t involve him being under your control.”

            Turning, Drake swiftly left the conference room and headed towards his room. Closing the door, he slowly calmed himself and let his body shift back into his human form. He has never been quick to anger but he will not let these simpering fools think that they can rule him. He would have to show them their place sooner than he thought with the revival of his court. His court’s revival will allow him to establish a much needed pecking order.

            Drake smiled a small but real smile at the thought of reintroducing his court to the vampire society. He had a feeling that if everything goes the way he plans he would be able to officially present his mate to his court and his people. He would finally have someone worthy to stand by his side instead of bowing before him and he also had a good idea of who wanted by his side for all eternity.

            Hannibal King has been on his mind since he returned from his confrontation with Blade. Hannibal held no fear of him even when he could have easily killed him instead of just injuring him. King’s scent still filled his nose and he couldn’t wait to bury his nose back into the Hannibal’s delectable neck. The scent was a powerful spicy smell with a hint of sweetness that made you crave more of it.

            Yes, Drake had plans of claiming and turning the young tantalizing hunter; all of them had them never leaving his bed. He would soon have his mate beside him; all he had to do was wait patiently. He has been waiting for thousands of years for his other half and now his wait would soon come to fruition.


End file.
